A Demon's Better Half
by asteelyman13
Summary: An alternate series of events after Shirou Kuramori discovers that Shinichi has a parasite within him. Story requested by PrawnNetwork.
1. Chapter 1

Heyyo! This story is a request from PrawnNetwork. If said requester is reading, I hope I lived up to your expectations with even just this first chapter, and if not, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll try harder with the next, which, by the way, should be up relatively soon. Have fun reading. I don't own Parasyte, and I'm not sad about that, but owning a series would be fun. ENJOY!

I had walked the streets at night once more, tailing this boy, Shinichi. I was told to follow him by a Tamura Reiko. It was odd, him being up so late. He had walked into an old, dilapidated building. And when I tried to get a closer look, all hell broke loose. His hand was, morphed, or something. Extended, weaponized, whatever you want to call it. There were came after me, somehow, it knew I was there. He restrained it, or at least tried to. But this thing, this, parasite, was hell-bent on killing me. I ran. I ran home, and a few days later, met with my employer. That's the last thing I remember. Or rather, the last thing I remember was her seemingly contemplating something, and then a sharp pain on my head. She must've knocked me out. Is she going to kill me? Like my family? Did she kill them? I wake up, groggily. I'm strapped to a chair. What's going on here. I see something in a fish tank nearby. A bug? With a drill for a nose? I've never heard of such a creature. But, then again, there are these things running around killing people. Ten years ago, if someone had told me all this would happen, I'd have laughed in their face. But now I know that creatures with a thirst for human flesh exist, and they will kill to sate their appetite. I wonder what this new bug-thing is though. Is it- Someone's here. A door opened. They're walking over to where I am. It's her. Tamura Reiko. She betrayed me. She looks upset that I'm awake. She's drugging me. I'm, getting tired. What's she going, to do? ...taking bug out…

Hey, sorry this chapter's a little short. I just couldn't get a good buildup to the actual story, y'know? Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter, and hope you had fun reading it. Please review, tell me if I slaughtered the character, or anything like that. Or tell me what I did well. Or both! Hey, any review is a good review, unless you're sucking up to me, or giving out hate for the sake of hatred. Anyways, I plan for the next chapter soon. AWAY!


	2. The Demon Is Born

I'm back. Again. With a story. Again. I hope you like it. Again. I don't own Parasyte -The Maxim- Again. Why am I saying again in between each sentence? Again. No idea. Again. HAVE FUN! Again.

Ugh, what the hell? My head hurts… But why only one side? GAH! What the hell? WHAT IS THIS?! **OI! Stop yelling!** "Who said that? Who's there?" **I am.** "Who are you?" **I'm what you keep calling a parasite.** "What? Where are you! Show yourself"! **Idiot. I can't.** "Why not?" **And anyways, why are you talking out loud now? You don't need to. "** What do you mean?" **Well, since I can hear your thoughts, every time you say something out loud, it's like at echo.** "How can you hear my thoughts?!" **Well, why shouldn't I be able to? I'm half of your brain, after all.** What? **I ate half of your brain, as well as head, so now I control half of your body.** What? **Tamura Reiko is using you for another of her experiments. She's seen how well Shinichi and the parasite named Migi work together, and is now attempting to recreate that synergy.** What? **How many times are you going to say that?** You, ate part of, my brain? **Didn't I just say that?** So, were you that, weird bug thing that was in the fishbowl? **That's what that abomination is called. I hated i-** SHUT UP! I need time to think. **Then I shall lend you my cognitive abilities.** How did all of this happen? **Tamura Reiko hired you to trail Shinichi Izumi. You found out that he was part parasite. When you approached Tamura Reiko again, she knocked you out, and, "infected," you with me.** How did she keep you from taking over my entire head? **She made sure I ate the left side first. Then, before I could move to the right, she put a metal casing on it, and threatened to kill me if I attempted to merge with it. In fact, that same metal casing is still on it. If we were to merge, our cognitive abilities should increase tenfold.** I see. Do you know how to take this thing off of my head? **Yes, allow me.** Wait, what the, a ribbon of flesh, with a blade on the end? It's going to kill me! Wait, it just cut off the casing. Now it's retracting back, to my left side. What the? I feel, air, brushing the inside of my head. It's, horrifying. Now I feel something else. My head is, being stitched together? **Yes, I'm connecting our halves of our head.** Won't it look suspicious if I have a scar right down the middle of my head? **What scar?** The scar from my head being cut in half. **Get up, and look in the mirror.** OK. God, it's weird. Wait, why is my right side reacting sluggishly? **It seems we are not in sync. I control the right, you control the left.** Wouldn't it be the opposite? **I don't know. Bad evolution?** And this conjoining of me and you isn't? **No.** Whatever then. I've got an idea. **Ah, so you think left-step, and move the left foot, and when you think right-step, I move the right.** Yes, but this process will be more complicated for our arms. **I'll simply get used to the signals your brain is sending by the left-right with our feet. I'll figure out the rest based off of that.** OK, let's try this. Left-step. **Right-step.** Perfect. Now let's try to do this throughout the room…

...EXCELLENT! **YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!** Sorry. **Whatever.** We can walk normally enough now though. **That is true. Now, go look in the mirror.** Yeah, sure, whatever…

...No scar then? **What did I tell you?** Very well then. Nice job. Now, what should your name be? **Name?** Yes, name. Mine is Shirou. What should yours be? **Allow me a moment.** All the time you need. **I've got it.** Akujin? That's an odd name. **So what if it's narcissistic and self-worshipping.** Evil god? You want a name, that proclaims that you are evil- **And a god. Yes. Because we parasites are the closest things to gods alive.** I see. Although, humans try to play God quite often. It never ends well for them. **So what? I'll blend in. And we shall be invincible.** Unless they blow us up, or tear out our heart, or shoot my side of the head, or anything else. **I think I can fix the part of shooting you in the head.** How? **I believe I can change your bone marrow into metal.** That could work. But I just thought of something. **That is a good question.** So you don't have any bone in your side of the head then? **Yes, I think I can recreate bone.** Then we will not be discovered via x-ray. **I see. So you do not wish to be discovered?** No. **NO! WE WILL NOT TURN OURSELVES IN FOR SOME SORT OF TESTING!** Why not?! **Can't you imagine it? They'll kill of you, and then run tests on me!** No, they would never- **But they would. I've seen in your memories the determination of them to eradicate us. We would be lab rats for the rest of our lives.** So what do we do? **We live, as best we can.** And that's supposed to help? **No, but it will be much better th- Someone's coming.** Human or parasite? **Parasite. It's Tamura Reiko.** DAMN HER! **Yelling…** Whatever, I'm going to kill her. **No you won't.** And why not? **Because I won't help.** Well I won't need your help. **But you would. I control half of you, remember?** Damn you. So what do we do? **Talk to her.** Fine. **Let me do the talking. You give me your input, but don't speak out loud. She may kill you if she knows that you are halfway in control.** Here she is. " **Tamura Reiko."** " _I see that you have control, some version of it."_ " **Yes, I do have control"** Ask her what she wants. **No, not yet. She'll tell us.** " _So, how is the human body?"_ " **More difficult to move around than I expected."** " _I see. Can I talk to Shizuo now?"_ " **What makes you think you can?"** " _Because I know I can."_ "What do you want?" " **Hey, I thought you were going to keep quiet!"** Shut up. **Do so yourself.** " _This is interesting. So each of you have halfway control?"_ " **What does it matter to you?"** "Yes, that's true." **HEY! WHY'D YA TELL HER THAT!?** Yelling… " _It seems your personalities clash as well…"_ " **Hey, we're talking, could you not?"** "She can ask questions if she wants." " **Fine. But we won't have to answer them."** " _So, how is movement?"_ " **Like hell I'd tell you!"** "But you already did. Difficult. Harder than you would think." " _And what about cognitive ability?"_ " **Since he'll answer anyway, good enough."** "He's also thinking that, since I have been a detective, I can see things in a different way than him, which means that we have multiple perspectives." " _I see. Also, could you help me with something?"_ " **What?!"** " _What should I call the parasite half?"_ " **Akujin"** "Narcissist." " _Akujin, could you talk slightly differently than Shizuo? So that I can tell you apart."_ " **Fine, whatever."** "Whoah, I didn't know my voice could go so deep." " _We parasites can make the most of the muscles at our disposal. Now then. Follow me. We'll do some minor tests, and you can go."_ Are we OK with this? **Couldn't hurt.** Oh it most certainly could. **Shut up. Let's just go.** Fine.

There we go! That's actually a decently long chapter, right? OK, as per usual, let me know what I did well, what I didn't do so well, and everything in between. Have fun, please review. Until the next chapter, I am Asteelyman13, and this is, _**A DEMON'S BETTER HALF.**_


End file.
